PTV1 (Filipino) Program Schedule
REGULARLY. INFORMATION ARE BASED FROM THE PROMOTIONAL PLUGS AND SCHEDULE BUMPERS AIRED ON PTV-4 AND UPDATES FROM SOCIAL MEDIA. SCHEDULE IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE WITHOUT PRIOR NOTICE. ADDING PROGRAM HOSTS IN THIS PAGE WILL NOT ALLOWED FOR OBVIOUS REASONS. Weekdays * 5 am - Oras ng Katotohanan * 6 am - ASEAN Spotlight TV * 7 am - Bagong Pilipinas * 7:45 am - Daily Info * 8:15 am - TV Shop Philippines * 9 am - DOSTv: Science for the People * 9:30 am - TV Shop Philippines * 10:30 am - ** Mon: Like Pinas * 11:45 am - Mindanao Hour * 12:30 pm - TV Shop Philippines * 1 pm - PTV News * 2 pm - TV Shop Philippines * 5 pm - Kilos Pronto * 6 pm - PTV News * 7 pm - Iskoolmates/Public Eye/ASEAN Spotlight TV * 8 pm - ** Mon: BizNews ** Tues: Public Eye ** Wed: Insider Exclusive ** Thurs: Iskoolmates ** Fri: GSIS Members' Hour * 9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw * 9:15 pm (Tue: 9:20 pm) - PTV News * 10:15 pm - Extremism and Martial Law * 11:30 pm to 12:30 mn - Oras ng Himala PTV NEWSBREAK AIRING TIMES: 9 am, 10 am, 11 am, 12 nn, 3 pm, 4:30 pm, 8 pm Saturday * 5 am - Biyaheng Bukid * 5:30 am - Oras ng Himala * 6:30 am - Soldiers of Christ: Healing on the Air * 7 am - Oras ng Katotohanan * 8 am - Negoshow * 8:30 am - Lakbayin ang Magandang Pilipinas * 9:30 am - Mag-Agri Tayo * 10:30 am - Tahor: Your Ultimate Gamefowl Show * 11:30 am - Yan ang Marino * 12 nn - SME GO: Powered by Go Negosyo * 1 pm - TV Shop Philippines * 2 pm - Auto Review * 2:30 pm - CGTN: Assignment Asia * 3 pm - PFL Highlights Show * 4 pm - Philippines Football League * 6 pm - PTV News * 7 pm - ASEAN Spotlight TV * 7:30 pm - Pinoy U.S. Cops: Ride Along * 8 pm - Bitag * 9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw * 9:15 pm - TV Shop Philippines * 10 pm - The Breaking Point * 10:30 pm - Like Pinas * 11 pm to 12:30 am - Jesus Miracle Crusade PTV NEWSBREAK AIRING TIMES: 11 am, 12 nn, 1 pm, 2 pm, 3 pm, 4 pm, 8 pm Sunday * 5 am - Biyaheng Bukid * 5:30 am - Oras ng Katotohanan (back to back episodes) * 7:30 am - Key of David * 8 am - Talitha Kum Healing Mass * 9 am - Alagang Magaling * 10 am - TV Shop Philippines * 10:30 am - Buhay Pinoy * 11 am - The Doctor Is In (season 5) * 11:30 am - CGTN: Culture Express * 12 nn - Tulay: Your Bridge to Understanding, Peace and Prosperity * 1 pm - TV Shop Philippines * 2 pm - Payo Alternatibo ng Dok Alternatibo * 2:30 pm - Kakaibang Lunas * 3 pm - Sagisag Kultura sa PTV * 4 pm - Philippines Football League * 6 pm - PTV News * 7 pm - iTravel Pinas * 7:30 pm - GSIS Members' Hour (replay) * 8:30 pm - ASEAN Documentaries * 9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw * 9:15 pm - TV Shop Philippines * 10 pm - ASEAN Spotlight TV * 11 pm to 12 mn - Oras ng Himala PTV NEWSBREAK AIRING TIMES: 11 am, 12 nn, 1 pm, 2 pm, 3 pm, 4 pm, 8 pm